psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Mouth (anatomy)
The mouth, buccal cavity, or oral cavity is the first portion of the alimentary canal that receives food and begins digestion by mechanically breaking up the solid food particles into smaller pieces and mixing them with saliva. The oral mucosa is the mucous membrane epithelium lining the inside of the mouth. In addition to its primary role as the beginning of the digestive system, in humans the mouth also plays a significant role in communication. While primary aspects of the voice are produced in the throat, the tongue, lips, and jaw are also needed to produce the range of sounds included in human language. Another non-digestive function of the mouth is it role in secondary social and/or sexual activity, such as kissing. The physical appearance of the mouth and lips play a part in defining sexual attractiveness. http://www.tribuneindia.com/2000/20000402/spectrum/main3.htm The mouth is normally moist, and is lined with a mucous membrane. The lips mark the transition from mucous membrane to skin, which covers most of the body. In humans Mouth Cavity The first space of the mouth is the mouth cavity, bounded laterally and in front by the alveolar arches (containing the teeth), and posteriorily by the isthmus of the fauces. The oral cavity is also known as the mouth which it swallows food and drinks and goes down to the person's stomach. Function The mouth plays an important role in speech (it is part of the vocal apparatus), facial expression,eating, drinking (especially with a straw) & breathing. Infants are born with a sucking reflex, by which they instinctively know to suck for nourishment using their lips and jaw. Cultural aspects According to western etiquette, the mouth is kept closed, especially when chewing. Lips can be adorned with lipstick or lip gloss, although in most cultures this is typically only practiced by females. Both men and women, however, apply lip balm in order to soothe chapped or dry lips. Piercings in or around the mouth have been made popular by the younger generations. Piercings on the lip or tongue are not uncommon. The uvula piercing is also making a greater appearance, though it still remains a relatively rare piercing and there are still many piercers who refuse to do it. Development The philtrum is the vertical groove in the upper lip, formed where the nasomedial and maxillary processes meet during embryo development. When these processes fail to fuse fully, a hare lip and/or cleft palate can result. The nasolabial folds are the deep creases of tissue that extend from the nose to the sides of the mouth. One of the first signs of age on the human face is the increase in prominence of the nasolabial folds. In animals Some animal phyla, including vertebrates, have a complete digestive system, with a mouth at one end and an anus at the other. Which end forms first in ontogeny is a criterion used to classify animals into protostome and deuterostome. The first space of the mouth is the mouth cavity, bounded laterally and in front by the alveolar arches (containing the teeth), and posteriorly by the isthmus of the fauces. See also *Animal drinking behavior *Animal grooming behavior *Animal licking behavior *Animal maternal behavior *Head and neck anatomy *Kissing *Licking *Mouth breathing *Sucking *Teeth (anatomy) References External links * Category:Digestive system Category:Mouth